


Paradox

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Written for the hd100 prompt, "weakness."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Your excuse for breaking up with her is also the reason you keep quiet about him. If Voldemort knew, it would mean the end of everything.   
  
You try to ignore him in class, even as he taunts you with fiendish smirks and enchanted origami that break your concentration and earn you detention.   
  
The days drag on while your nights together fly by, and sometimes you wonder if you’re not asking too much from fate, which has never been kind to you to begin with.   
  
But your biggest weakness is also your greatest strength and you could never give him up.


End file.
